


Difference

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Sooil looks down and finds his cute leader,co-leader, that’s not quite pouting nor angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1172859/difference-up10tion-jinhoo-kuhn-kuhnhoo).  
> Originally posted on September 10th 2016.
> 
> tbh, I started this intending it to be smut with size kink, but I somehow drifted to this sappy, cute, and fluffy fic. Which is a good thing! ~~Still quite a few sexual innuendos/suggestive themes.~~ If you don’t understand the suggestions I’m trying to make, then please remain innocent for the time being.
> 
> Inspired by Up10tion on [Before School Club](http://www.vlive.tv/video/12442/) on ASC’s V App.
> 
> Let’s just say Jinhoo looks cute and tiny next to Kuhn. <3

They all greet the camera lent to them by the ASC members. It’s just a bit messy because they’re all looking up while crowding together. Sooil in particular does the sign in front of the leader’s chest, almost as though he was caressing the older’s chin. Then, he brings both of his hands to squeeze Jinwook’s head lightly.

They do their individual greetings in pairs this time, and Sooil can’t help but place a hand on the shorter’s strong shoulder when they smile to the camera. He idly thinks in complaint for the lack of response yet feels a small bit of pride for having a leader with such self-control.

A few moments later, the maknaes take over the camera stick, and Sooil feels someone poking his side. He looks down and finds his cute leader, _co-leader_ , that’s not quite pouting nor angry.

“Yah, what was that for?” Jinwook softly scolds with a fond tone.

Sooil shrugs and states bluntly, “I just felt like it. We don’t touch enough.”

“We touch plenty,” Jinwook deadpans. “You’re a touch-a-holic.”

“We’re all ‘Holic’, Jinwook,” Kuhn replies easily.

The leader chuckles, “That is true. I hope the kids won’t end up like you.”

“Yah, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Sooil protests.

“It means, I hope they won’t learn from your sex-a-holic ways,” Jinwook chuckles.

The younger of the two counters with a smirk, “Like you’re any better, begging for me to help you.”

“At least I say no when it matters you public fiend. I’ve never had a dirtier partner than you.”

“Okay, so maybe suggesting to wash our hands in a bathroom wasn’t one of my brightest ideas, but you still agreed to it eventually.”

“That was _one_ time, and you sort of forced it upon me, making me need help standing up,” Jinwook pouts.

Sooil laughs, squishing the shorter into a hug with his head on top, “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“You don’t say that when I deny you access.”

Just as the older finishes the sentence, the director calls out, “We’re on in five!” To which they all respond by once again  gathering together like a huddle of penguins, waiting for their cue.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” Sooil whispers lowly.

Jinwook nods with a simple smile on his face, “We’ll see.”


End file.
